


Autograph

by Falahime



Series: The Throws Rufus Series [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Nonsense, Post-Canon, ties in with previous works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falahime/pseuds/Falahime
Summary: a.k.a. Victor's National Lampoon Hasetsu Vacation





	Autograph

**Author's Note:**

> Just a birthday present for a friend which then spiraled out of control

“Ha-se-tsu! Ha-se-tsu!” Victor chanted in a sing-song voice as they walked along the street. Yuutopia came into view. “Yuuri! We’re home!” He turned to tug on Yuuri’s sleeve but let his hand fall. “Yuuri?”  
  
“What?” Yuuri jumped, startled out of his thoughts. “Oh, right. We’re here.”  
  
“Yuuri,” Victor said, dragging his name out a little. “What’s wrong? Do you feel okay? Aren’t you happy to be here?” He raised a hand to feel Yuuri’s forehead for a fever, despite the fact that it was sweltering and anyone’s skin would feel hot.  
  
“No, I’m fine,” Yuuri shook his head before Victor could touch him. Victor debated following through with the motion just for the sake of touching Yuuri but decided against it. “I just…maybe it was the plane ride. I’m a little tired, I think.”  
  
“Hmm,” Victor glanced at him as they neared the door. “Well, it is pretty cramped.”  
  
Yuuri rolled his eyes and smiled a little. _Finally_. “You always say that.” He opened the door and Victor walked in ahead, calling out, “We’re hooome!”  
  
“Ah! Vicchan! Yuuri!” Yuuri’s mom came around to greet them, nearly bubbling over with excitement. “Oh, I forgot to tell you! We had a couple extra guests so I gave them your room, Vicchan. You’ll have to share with Yuuri.”  
  
“Oh how awful,” Victor couldn’t keep the teasing out of his voice. “If I get taken advantage of, it’ll be all your fault—“ he glanced at Yuuri, expecting a blush or a squawk or a stutter or _something_ , but once again he wasn’t even listening. He knelt next to Yuuri, who was still crouched down, taking off his shoes at a snail’s pace. “Yuuri—“  
  
Yuuri visibly flinched when Victor touched his shoulder. “Ah, I, uh…” he blinked a couple times, still not making eye contact with Victor. “I don’t feel so good after all. Jet lag, I guess. I’m—I’m gonna go rest, I think.”  
  
Victor watched Yuuri scurry past him, completely confused and disconcerted and trying to absolutely not show any of that on his face while Yuuri’s mom was looking at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
“Well, it was a rough flight—“ Victor started to say.  
“He is delicate that way—“ Yuuri’s mom fumbled at the same time.  
  
“Ah,” Victor tried for a charming smile and knew he didn’t quite pull it off. “Well, I’m sure he’ll feel better after a little rest. I’ll—“ _stay away from him because I guess that’s what he wants?_ “—give him some quiet for a bit so he can recharge.”  
  
“Of course, of course,” Yuuri’s mom nodded a bit too enthusiastically. “Go on in, you must be starving!”  
  
Victor’s smile was a bit more genuine at the thought of katsudon as he sauntered into the main room to find a place to sit, eat, and watch whatever random sport the other guests had on the television. Everything would be great after he got a little food and Yuuri got a little rest. Everything would be back to normal and wonderful and they’d have a fantastic time and soak in the onsen and—  
  
“What?!” he exclaimed before he could catch himself. _What the hell was Otabek Altin doing here?_  
  
Otabek looked up at him from his spot on the floor, face deadpan as always. He made a “shh” motion and then pointed down. Victor’s eyes followed, spotting the slender body curled on the floor, blond head resting on Otabek’s thigh.  
  
_The Ice Tiger of Russia is now Otabek Altin’s pet kitty cat, all curled on his lap, huh?_ Victor glared. Usually he was better at appearing unfazed, always nonchalant, unflappable. But today had not been his day. He knew it was childish but he couldn’t resist pretending to trip over Yurio’s feet.  
  
What he didn’t expect was Yurio’s angry reflexes, one foot whipping out to kick him in the side of the leg.  
  
“Oww!” Victor yelled.  
  
Yurio managed to scowl and crack one eye open simultaneously. “You’re getting slow, old man, if you can’t dodge that.” He then closed his eyes and resumed softly snoring.  
  
Victor opened his mouth to retort but momentarily lost his words at the sight of Otabek’s raised eyebrow and obvious disapproval.  
  
“Y'know,” Victor hissed, “I actually used to think you were an okay kid. But then you had to start running around with this one. He’s been a bad influence!”  
  
The tiny sly smile that crept over Otabek’s face was more than Victor could take. “I gotta get out of here,” he huffed. And left.  
  
“Vicchan..?” Mrs. Katsuki came around the corner with a bowl of katsudon. She looked around the room, puzzled. “Where’d he go?”  
  
Otabek just shrugged. “Out.”  
  
  
  
  
Sure, it was a little early in the day but Victor needed a drink.  
  
_I’ll head to Minako’s_ , he thought as he walked. _She’s a friendly face and she knows Yuuri well. Maybe she has some idea what’s gotten into him. I won’t come out and ask, of course, I’ll just kind of drop a hint. Or maybe—_  
  
“Welcome!” greeted a deep and not-at-all-Minako-sounding voice.  
  
Victor froze in the doorway and looked at the man behind the bar. _Could this day get any worse? Really?_  
  
“Aw, don’t look that way,” Georgi said, unable to hide a slight smirk. “Come. Sit. Have a drink.”  
  
Victor approached the bar warily but really, he couldn’t keep storming out of places. And he’d rather sit here than put up Otabek fawning over Yurio. Or Yurio fawning over Otabek. Whatever was happening there. _If anyone is fawning over anyone, it should be…_ Victor derailed the thought. “What are you doing here? Where’s Minako?”  
  
“My lovely Minako had some students—“ the “my” did not go unnoticed by Victor “—so she asked me to watch the place.” Georgi slid a very sparkly, fizzy, _pink_ drink toward Victor. “Try it. I think I’m getting pretty good at this.”  
  
Victor took a sip and was pleasantly surprised. But he was feeling too petty to tell Georgi it was good.  
  
“Tasty, huh?” Georgi pressed.  
  
“It’s passable,” Victor muttered. “I guess.”  
  
Georgi rolled his eyes. “I see Yuuri Katsuki’s not with you.”  
  
Victor tried not to choke on his drink.  “He’s back at the inn. Rough flight.”  
  
“Mmm,” Georgi replied noncommittally with a skeptical raised eyebrow that Victor instantly hated. “Trouble in paradise?”  
  
“It’s hardly paradise when everyone you don’t want to see shows up there!” Victor blurted, slamming his palm against the bar with more force than he intended. “I thought I’d have a nice relaxing, possibly romantic trip with my Yuuri and instead the first people I see are the Madness Twins. And then when I try to get away from those two brats, I run into—“ he gestured distastefully, “ —you.”  
  
Georgi ignored the jibe. “You sound like an old man, calling them brats.”  
  
“They are brats! You _know_ Yurio, he’s a little shit!”  
  
“Are you sure you aren’t just jealous that their exhibition upstaged yours?” Georgi asked pointedly.  
  
“Wha—? How—? Nonsense!” Victor sputtered. “Why would you even say something so ignorant? Our exhibition was beautiful and classic and elegant. There was no way anyone could upstage it.” He took a too-big sip of his drink. “I mean, what was possibly surprising about Yurio’s ‘Hello I’m Madness’ or whatever it was? Yurio’s being a dramatic emo punk on ice. That’s no different from him any other time.”  
  
“It was ‘Welcome to the Madness’ and you know that perfectly well. You always do that when you try to belittle people.”  
  
Victor ignored him. Yeah, it was true that he did that, but he didn’t have to admit it. “It was Otabek,” he said quietly, having lost all of his irritation and the energy that came with it. “Otabek is what surprised everyone. No one saw that coming.” He sighed, head in his hands, hoping to muffle, “It was brilliant.” He rubbed his face, trying to snap out of it. “Who would’ve thought, that super private, ultra reserved stick-in-the-mud would do something like that.”  
  
“Love changes people,” Georgi said wistfully.  
  
Victor scowled. “I hate you.”  
  
Georgi burst out laughing. _Huh, I guess love does change people. A year ago, telling him I hate him would’ve made him cry._ “Victor, you never even cared enough to hate me.”  Victor shrugged; that was pretty true, actually. “We were rinkmates for how many years? And the last time you even spoke to me you pretended you mistook me for a fan and asked if I wanted an autograph.”  
  
Victor spit pink fizzy drink everywhere. “Uh, did I really? I don’t remember that. Are you sure?”  
  
Georgi took a moment to stop wiping drink-spit from the bar to glare at him. “I am one hundred percent sure.” Georgi waited; Victor waited. Finally, “You’re not going to say you’re sorry?”  
  
“For spitting everywhere? I guess I am sorry about that, it was a little gross, but you surprised me—“  
  
“Victor Nikiforov, you are an asshole.”  
  
Victor felt like he should be offended but he wasn’t sure Georgi was actually wrong. _This is the most I’ve ever even spoken to him,_ he thought idly.  
  
“So you’re really not getting married till Katsuki wins gold?”  
  
“How’d you hear about that?”  
  
Georgi rolled his eyes. “C’mon. _Everyone_ heard about that.”  
  
Victor shrugged. “That was the deal.”  
  
“But you’re going to be skating.”  
  
“Yeah. So?” Victor sipped his drink. “What does that have to do with anything?”  
  
“Well, what happens if you both end up in the Finals?” Georgi pressed.  
  
“I’m assuming we will. Why wouldn’t we?”  
  
Georgi frowned, puzzled. “And you have no problem skating your best against him? You won’t take it easy to let him win?”  
  
“Never!” Victor was appalled. “He wouldn’t want that. It would be disrespectful for me to not give it everything I have against him. Taking it easy would be insulting as a competitor.”  
  
Georgi sighed, clearly exasperated. “You’re telling me you will skate to win against the person you want to marry but who can only marry you if he wins? You don’t see a problem with that?”  
  
Victor stared and Georgi and just blinked. And blinked. And his brow furrowed slightly. Georgi waited. Victor frowned and licked his lower lip nervously.  
  
“Don’t tell me,” Georgi said slowly, “that the possibility never occurred to you?”  
  
“Welllll,” Victor made a nonchalant gesture. “I do have a reputation for being spontaneous and…” he trailed off. Georgi looked him flatly, obviously not buying it. Victor tried again. “When you say it like that, it does sound a bit…um…” _Stupid. Dumb. Idiotic._  
  
“Victor,” Georgi said, his voice soft in a way that made Victor uncomfortable. He knew what was coming next. “Why are you coming back? Why didn’t you retire?”  
  
Victor groaned, slouching down until his cheek rested on the (thankfully now-clean) bar. “I panicked." He sighed. "I thought that’s what he wanted. I thought I’d lose him if I didn’t.” He paused, remembering how his tears poured out in that hotel room in Barcelona what seemed ages ago. “After the short program, he got it in his head that he was keeping me from the world or some nonsense. I thought he’d gotten over that earlier in the season, but…” Victor’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I was terrified that he was going to make me go.”  
  
“If you love someone, set them free?” Georgi asked wryly. Victor just pout-glared. “But at least that makes sense. I couldn’t figure it out. Why you wouldn’t quit while you were on top. Or just stick with coaching another year, trying to get Katsuki a gold.” Georgi added with a smirk, “I thought maybe you were just that vain and couldn’t stand having your records broken.”  
  
“I didn’t care about the records,” Victor said. “They were broken by people who looked up to me, using programs that I choreographed. I felt a little honored, actually.” The proud smile that had crept onto his face suddenly disappeared. “I am sorry we didn’t win gold, though. Yuuri blames himself, I know, but it’s my fault as a coach.”  
  
The silence hung in the air as Victor mulled over what he’d just said. Something seemed slightly off. He thought it was obvious, that he’d screwed up and failed Yuuri in the end. That’s why his heart broke when Yuuri suggested they end it; of course Yuuri would want to cut loose a coach that didn’t keep his promise of winning gold. But it was Yuuri who came off the ice with that silver medal, looking so apologetic…

"Yuuri blames himself, but it's my fault..." Victor mumbled to himself, a look of realization dawning on his face.

“Are you sure _I’m_ the one you really need to tell this to?” Georgi asked drily.  
  
“Why didn’t I see it!” Victor stood up in a rush, heading for the door. _After all this time, Yuuri was still..?_  
  
“The drink’s on the house. Good luck,” Georgi called after him with a wave.  
  
Victor peeked his head back around the door, in a hurry. “Thanks. And, Georgi?” Georgi looked at him questioningly. “I still hate you. But I guess you’re not so bad after all.”  
  
Georgi’s laughter followed him outside.

  
  
  
Victor ran back to Yuutopia, fumbling with his shoes in the entryway. He skidded into the main room, scanning the occupants. The Madness Twins were eating and before he could ask, they both shook their heads.  
  
“He hasn’t come out,” Yurio offered.  
  
“Thanks,” Victor called over his shoulder as he darted off. “Oh, and you have rice on your face.”  
  
He calmed himself as he approached Yuuri’s door. _Crap, what if it’s locked?_ Victor tested it and to his relief, it opened smoothly, albeit to a quiet, dim room.  
  
“Yuuri?” he called gently to the body-shaped lump on the bed.  
  
“Victor?” Yuuri started to sit up and fumble for his glasses.  
  
_His eyes are puffy. It’s always too easy to tell when he’s been crying._ “You don’t have to get up! I’ll just climb in with you.” Victor was actually surprised, considering Yuuri’s earlier reactions, when he didn’t protest. Yuuri settled back down on the pillow as Victor hugged him from behind. _Ahh, he’s so soft and warm and the right amount of squishy. Can’t we just stay like this and forget about everything else?_  
  
“Uh, Victor—“  
  
_I guess we can’t._ “Yuuri,” he said quietly. “It’s my fault.”  
  
Yuuri stiffened. “Victor, what are you talking about?”  
  
“The Finals. It’s my fault. I failed you as a coach. I failed you as a coach when you went on the ice for the short program and then…” Victor swallowed. “I failed you as…” _your friend? your boyfriend? your lover? your fiance?_ “I failed you when it took me this long to notice that you still blamed yourself.”  
  
“No, that’s not true,” Yuuri sniffled. “I should’ve…I should’ve…” He hiccuped on a sob. “I’ve tried so hard, but I can’t let it go. I know it’s been months and I should move on, it’s over, but I can’t!” Yuuri turned in his arms and buried his face in Victor’s shirt.  
  
Victor squeezed him close and kissed his hair. “I messed up when I told you to show me the skating you liked best. I should’ve told you to show me the skating _I_ like best. So you wouldn’t be thinking about anything or anyone else but me when you went out there.” Victor smiled, a little sadly. He intertwined his fingers with Yuuri’s and brought his right hand to his lips, where he could kiss the ring that matched his own. “And,” he whispered, “I should have told you that no matter what, I’ll always love you.”  
  
Yuuri’s head snapped up, his face wide-eyed with shock. His bright red blush was visible even in the dim room. “V-V-Victor!” Yuuri gasped.  
  
A laugh escaped Victor. “Really? After everything we’ve been through, after everything we’ve done…after kissing on television and exchanging rings, _that_ is what makes you blush?”  
  
“B-but,” Yuuri hid his face back in Victor’s chest. “But you’ve never said it before,” he mumbled.  
  
“I haven’t?” Victor asked, genuinely surprised. “Hmm…” he squinted in thought.  
  
Yuuri looked up at him. “You haven’t.”  
  
“So you’re trying to tell me, this whole time you didn’t know..?” Victor asked. He touched his forehead to Yuuri’s. “What the hell did you think I meant when I told you I love katsudon?”  
  
Yuuri’s eyebrows shot up, eyes wide and incredulous. “Ka-katsudon..?” he stammered. He started giggling uncontrollably. “Katsudon?!” He covered his face with his hands, trying to stifle the laughter, burrowing into Victor’s chest at the same time.  
  
“Is it really that funny?” Victor asked after a moment.  
  
“It is,” Yuuri sighed, wiping his eyes. Quietly, “I always put you on a pedestal. I idolized you. But now that I know you…”  
  
“Yes?” Victor whispered the question in Yuuri’s ear, tightening his arms around him.  
  
“Now that I know you, I’m pretty sure you’re an idiot.”  
  
“What?” Victor squawked. “Idiot? Really?”  
  
Yuuri started laughing again, but he snaked his arms around Victor and hugged. “But you’re _my_ idiot.” Yuuri looked up at him with those innocent eyes Victor was so helpless against; the same eyes that took his breath away back when a very drunk Yuuri had begged him to be his coach. “Right?” Hesitation. “Mine?”  
  
Victor was pretty sure his heart was going to explode right then. He buried his face in the junction of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. “I didn’t expect Yuuri Katsuki to be such a selfish human being.” Yuuri snorted a laugh and Victor smiled against Yuuri’s neck. “Yours. Always and forever.”  
  
  
****  
  
Yuuri woke up, vision too bleary. He squinted to make out Victor’s form standing to the side of the bed and fumbled for his glasses. Victor stood there in his usual sweats, something tube-shaped in one hand and casually flipping a marker around in the other.  
  
“V-Victor?” Yuuri blinked. _What is this ominous feeling..?_  
  
“Yuuri, we need to talk,” Victor said firmly, still flipping his marker.  
  
Yuuri’s mind raced; _what was there left to talk about after last night? Wasn’t everything cleared up? And where did he even find that marker?_  
  
“So.” Victor cleared his throat. “I was looking under your bed for, uh, something else entirely—“ Yuuri didn’t know if he had gone deathly pale or turned bright red in embarrassment. Was it possible to do both? “—and I found—“ Victor’s eyes sparkled devilishly “—THIS!”  
  
Victor unrolled it with a flourish. From the boxes and boxes of Victor paraphernalia he had doubtlessly rummaged through, he picked an especially sexy poster and managed to look at Yuuri with the same expression worn by his poster-self.  
  
“Noo!” Yuuri yelled, covering his face with his hands. “You weren’t supposed to find those!”  
  
“Yuuri,” Victor purred seductively, uncapping his marker, “would you like me to autograph it for you?” He winked.  
  
“No no no—“ Yuuri said, but the squeaking of the marker said otherwise. Victor capped it and smugly handed the poster to a flustered Yuuri.  
  
“To my number one fan,” he said with a smirk.  
  
Yuuri looked at the poster, brow furrowed as he read it. “You miss—oh. Oh!”  
  
“What?” Victor asked with feigned innocence. “Doesn’t it say ‘To my number one fan, Yuuri Katsuki’?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah it does,” Yuuri said, biting his lip to keep from grinning as he re-read the inscription.  
  
_To my Yuuri_


End file.
